1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting display device (OLED) is a display device that can display information such as images, text, etc. by using light generated when holes and electrons supplied respectively from an anode and a cathode combine in an organic layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. Display properties of such an OLED change sensitively to penetration of oxygen and moisture. Thus, encapsulation technology that can prevent penetration of oxygen and moisture is required. One example of a suitable material applicable to the encapsulation technology is glass frit. If edges of first and second substrates are sealed with the glass frit, it is possible to effectively prevent oxygen and moisture from penetrating into an organic light-emitting element and a thin-film transistor (TFT). However, the glass frit has low mechanical strength. That is, the glass frit is very vulnerable to external impact and vibrations. In particular, if a space between the first substrate and the second substrate is filled with nitrogen, since there is no layer for absorbing external impact and vibrations, the external impact and vibrations may be transmitted, as they are, to the glass frit, thus easily damaging the glass frit. When the glass frit that encapsulates the organic light-emitting element is damaged, oxygen and moisture may penetrate into the organic light-emitting element, thereby degrading display quality of the OLED. For example, a dark spot may be formed in a pixel adjacent to the damaged glass frit, and a developing dark spot defect in which the dark spot gradually spreads may occur.